We'll Help Each Other
by ERIN 2013
Summary: Abuse and adoption. Edward wants nothing to do with physical contact or making many friends after all that. It's worse at first when Bella is taken in by Carlisle and Esme. Bella very slowly helps Edward out of his shell. Bella gets hurt by someone she thought she could trust. It's Edward's turn to help her. Language/Lemons/Rape/Violence! AH!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS SADLY DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO THE VERY TALENTED AND AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Please review and I'll have the next chapter up Tuesday. I'll have a schedule going by then. C:**

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Edward?! Come on out, buddy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" At the sound of my father's rough voice, I scurried farther back into the corner of my closet. I grabbed clothes off the hangers and draped them over me, trying to hide myself as his footsteps got closer to my bedroom._

"_Edward, honey, please! Just leave him alone! He had to get ready!" Tears stung my eyes at the sound of my mother's fearful voice._

_ I could picture the tears falling down her face as she gripped at my father's arm, trying to stop him._

_My own warm tears streamed down my face as I heard skin meeting skin. It made my stomach muscles tighten to know that dad slaps mom. It makes it even worse when I try to sleep at night, and I can hear the things he does to her..._

_I slapped a hand over my mouth as my bedroom door burst open. It was hard to breathe under all the clothes, but I managed to keep quiet. I squeezed my eyes shut while my body trembled in fear. I tried to be as still as a statue._

"_Edward? Come on, you have to be in here. I stripped the rest of the house looking for you," his quiet, but rough voice says. He always did that when he's trying to find me. He'll try to make his voice gentle. The smoking he does doesn't help in the matter._

_I ground my teeth together and pressed my back to the wall even more. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. It was starting to become difficult to breathe under all the heavy material._

"_Edward...You're really starting to piss me off now," he said louder. My ears were ringing after he was done raising his voice. My heart hammered in my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it from on the other side of the closet door._

_At nine years old, I still couldn't fight back. You'd think I would have told somebody by now. You'd think I would have run away or even hit my father back._

_Sure, I've thought about it._

_I'm smart enough not to act on those thoughts, though._

_I was scared stiff as my closet door moved. It creaked as he swung it open with a sharp laugh. I was petrified as I stopped breathing._

_ I prayed to God that he wouldn't look under the pile of clothes._

_Please don't..._

_I cried out as his hand came shooting under the pile and grabbed my ankle. The breath was taken from me as he dragged me out of the closet on my back. He dropped my leg roughly and walked over to my door, flicking the light on._

_I looked up at my father with blurry eyes. I hate how I just saw myself. Same jaw, same high cheekbones, same messy hair. It was little comfort that I had my mother's emerald-green eyes and bronze hair._

"_All right, you little shit. Why didn't you have my coffee ready this morning? Huh? I would have beat you this morning, but I had to get to work. I got time now," he says lowly, menacing._

_I didn't make his coffee because I was busy getting ready for school and packing my lunch. I didn't want to be late for school._

_It angers and frustrates me. I could tell him exactly why, but he would still beat on me._

_He **loves **beating on me...and other things that no father should **ever** do to their son._

_**Ever**._

"_I had to get ready for school," I mutter. The beating won't be as bad as long as I answer him. The suspense of waiting to get hit, kicked, or thrown is the worst as I listen to my blood rush in my ears. My heart pounds, attempting to jump right out of my chest._

"_Oh..." He walked closer. I curled my hands into fists and prevented myself from moving or cringing away as he crouched down in front of me._

"_Does it **look** like I **fucking care**?!" He bellowed in my face. Speckles of spit hit my face as his red face comes closer to my pale face. The veins in his neck protruded out. The one in his forehead seemed like it was going to blow._

_I kept my lips pressed together as the fear slithered through my body like an unwanted snake._

"_So god damn useless," he moans. My eyes flicker over to the door by themselves as my mom comes into the room slowly. Tentatively. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her left cheek had a pink handprint plastered to the skin. The tears came faster._

_I should have expected it as my father's large hand connected with my cheek. I fell back from my knees, and my head bounced off the carpeted floor._

_The sharp pain that stung my cheek took away the pain that throbbed at the back of my head._

"_Edward, please stop this," my mother begged dad. It made my stomach churn when I heard my father's name. _

_My name._

"_Elizabeth, get the hell out of here. I'll deal with you later," he grumbled as he gripped the front of my shirt and hauled me up onto my feet. My black t-shirt was stretched when he let go. My heart dropped when she backed out of the room._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she mouthed to me. My eyes closed in disappointment._

_I hunched over with a grunt as his tight fist sunk into my stomach. I fell to my knees, gasping desperately for air. He's punched me in the stomach many times, and I know I'll get my breath back. It still scares me, though. Not being able to breath. I always think I'll die because I can't get the air back into my frantic lungs._

_I fall to my side, clutching my stomach with my hands._

_I feel deliverance when the air rushes into my lungs like a river. It's like having a glass of ice-cold water after being out in the scorching sun all day._

_I hit my fist against the carpet in annoyance at myself. At my father._

_At **life**._

My eyes snap open, and my breathing is labored as I look around my darkened room. The moonlight coming in from my window is my only light source. I sit up and switch my lamp on.

I grip my hair in my hands and fight back the tears. Even thinking about going back to sleep makes my pulse race.

I looked around the room once again, making sure I wasn't in the other room. The room that holds all those memories.

"I hate you _so_ much," I whisper harshly into the now stuffy air. No one can hear the words I uttered.

I wish my father could hear them, though.


	2. Moving In?

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS SADLY DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO THE VERY TALENTED AND AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Please review and I'll have the next chapter up Thursday. Your reviews keep me going. C:**

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

**Moving In?**

* * *

I couldn't, and didn't, go to sleep after that dream. I leaned against my headboard and took deep breaths. The butterflies in my stomach violently fluttered around.

I removed my blankets and piled them by my feet as I got out of bed. My face was hot and my throat felt tight.

I ran my hands over my face as I carefully made my way to my door. I kept my footsteps light and quiet as I passed by Carlisle and Esme's room. They for sure wouldn't appreciate it if I woke them up at three in the morning.

I walked into the spacious kitchen and flicked on the light switch. The bright lights were blinding for a few moments, and I looked down as my eyes started to water.

"Damn it," I muttered. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the dishwasher once my eyes adjusted to the fulgent light.

I grabbed a glass from the top rack and got myself some water. I drank it down in big gulps. My throat didn't feel nearly as tight as it had up in my room. It made a shudder go down my spine as I thought of the many times I had woken up from those dreams. My throat tight and unable to breathe...

I swallowed thickly and brought the cool glass up to my forehead. The chilled glass from the water felt nice against my perspired skin.

I got myself some more water and shut the kitchen light off as I went back to my room. I froze and listened as Carlisle or Esme shifted in their room. I kept going once one of them settled down.

The glass "clanked" quietly as I set it down on my night stand. I flopped back into my bed and covered myself in the blankets. My eyes were already drooping once my head hit the soft, silky pillow.

I couldn't help it as I sunk farther into my mattress and pulled my blankets up to my chin. The warmth was pleasant, and made my eyes close.

Just don't let me have any more dreams...

Please.

I instantly closed my eyes again when the sun stabbed my eyes. I rolled over with a groan and almost fell off my bed.

I tugged the blankets up and over my head. I had no desire to get up and do nothing all day. The best I could do was go on my motorcycle. I could go driving around in my Volvo also.

_I do that every other day_, I thought with dismay.

I shielded my eyes with my arms and blankets as a knock on my door sounded through my room. The door cracked open, and Esme's head popped in with her hazel eyes, curly, caramel hair, and gentle smile.

"You awake?" She said as she fully stepped in. I couldn't help but chuckle as Carlisle waved at me from over her shoulder when he came walking out of their room in black dress pants and a dark gray dress shirt.

I kept my arms tucked in the warmth of the blankets.

"Morning, Edward," she said soothingly. I grumbled and covered my face with the blankets once again.

"I'm making breakfast," she pushed.

"I'll be down later." I didn't want to get up. The warmth was just too nice.

"Ten minutes." I let my eyes close as my bedroom door shut with a "click". I barely listened as Esme's footsteps retreated down the stairs.

I thought back to when I was seven years old, and all the way up to eleven. If I had ever said "no" to my father, he would have dragged me down the stairs by my ankles, my head hitting the stairs too many times.

I never defied my dad after the first time.

I hated that it was Monday. I loved that it was summer break, though. I was glad that I didn't have to listen to teachers blab about stuff. I'm a straight A student. I most likely know more than most of them anyways.

I put on a dark purple V-neck t-shirt and tugged on some black shorts. I ran my fingers through my hair as I grabbed my glass from the night stand and made my way down the stairs in no hurry.

Well...I was in no hurry until I smelled the glorious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Edward," Carlisle greeted with a small smile. His slicked back hair looked almost white as the morning sun shot down on it. His light blue eyes looked even lighter.

"Morning," I said quietly. Esme smiled at me once again as she set coffee down in front of him. He playfully trapped her face in between his pale hands and pecked her lips with his. She giggled as she went back to the stove.

I didn't let my eyes stray over to the coffee.

It made me uncomfortable to see people being affectionate. I mean...I know Carlisle would _never_ hurt Esme, and vice versa.

There are sadly people out there, though. They show love and affection...and then they snap like a rubber band being stretched way to far.

I sat down at the table and fiddled with my fingers in my lap. My heart jumped in surprise as Esme set a plate down in front of me. My stomach called out to me in yearning.

"Eat up, honey. I'd still really like you to fix that fence. Carlisle would do it, but he has work," she said apologetically. I clenched my jaw and picked up my fork.

I forgot all about fixing that fence. I'm going to need a jug of water or I'll melt outside.

_I'd rather make some music or read_, I think to myself as I stuff some pancake into my mouth. I pop some grapes and strawberries into my mouth as well.

"If I can get off work early, I'll come and help you. How about that?" I looked up at Carlisle as he stands up with his empty coffee cup in hand. Esme takes it away from him before he can blink.

I love Carlisle and Esme. I really do.

They just think they have to help me with everything. At seventeen, I'm sure I can fix a fence on my own.

We don't know who wrecked the fence, but Esme just wants it fixed.

I could do that for her. All the things she's done for me...

It's the least I can do.

"No, no. It's fine, Carlisle," I said after I swallowed a forkful of syrupy pancakes. I just wanted to be alone. Working alone can be nice at times.

You can think without any interruptions.

"Are you sure, son? It wouldn't be a bother," he insisted. I cleared my throat and shook my head, setting my fork down.

They want to help too much.

"It's really all right," I chuckled. He gave me a nod and stepped up behind Esme, kissing her neck and cheek. I stuffed a strawberry into my mouth and happily looked away.

"Have a good day!" Esme called out to him from the sink as he left out the door with a wave. I finished up my food as Esme went back upstairs to do her hair and makeup or something.

I set my plate in the sink, along with my glass, before I grabbed a water bottle from the cupboard above the stove. I filled it to the brim with water.

If I start now, it will still be a little cool out. I need to get it done before the sun is beating down on me like a crazy inferno.

I stepped out into the backyard and headed over to the shed. I got out a hammer, nails, and the long three pieces of wood that Carlisle had picked up yesterday after his shift at the hospital.

I set the things down by the fence and knelt down, looking at the broken pieces of wood. I rubbed my forehead, sweat already appearing on my skin.

Damn it.

"Hey, Edward." I looked up in surprise, gripping the hammer tightly in my hand. I raised it up with an erratic heartbeat.

"Woah. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper looked down at me with dark blue eyes. His honey blond hair hung in his eyes.

I fell back onto my bottom and sighed. I worked on getting my breath back. He knows better than to sneak up on me like that!

"I could have easily hit you with this!" I waved the hammer around with raised eyebrows. He swallowed nervously before coming around and opening the big gate. He latched it closed behind him.

"Sorry," he muttered again. I shook my head and let the hammer drop down to the ground beside me.

_People forget_, I told myself as I stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the fence.

"What are you doing here anyways? You didn't tell me you were coming over," I said as I took a swig of water from the bottle by my feet.

Jasper shrugged and leaned up against the fence as well.

"I texted you, but you didn't answer." He shrugged his shoulders as he moved some hair from out of his face.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She's working on her car. I offered to help, but she threatened to throw the wrench that was in her hand at me," he laughed out. To think of Rosalie covered in grease and throwing a wrench at Jasper had me chuckling and shaking my head at their brother and sister antics.

Pretty comical.

"Good thing you got out of there. She so would have thrown it at you," I said as I knelt down once again and started taking the mangled nails out of the mangled wood with the hammer.

"Yeah...Those thoughts aren't pleasant at all," he mumbled as he sat down beside me with his back against the fence. He fiddled around with some of the nails in his hands while he watched me.

I met Jasper Hale when I was thirteen years old. He and his twin sister, Rosalie Hale, moved to Chicago from New York at the beginning of the school year.

We didn't talk to each other at first, or even look at each other. It was weird to think about that now that we _are _friends. Rosalie and I? Well...We're on good terms with each other.

It was only four days into the school year, and I had gone to the library to read during recess. Jasper was in the library reading. So was Ben Cheney and Eric Yorkie. They were sitting in the far corner with comics plastered to their faces.

I was getting ready to study for a Math test, but I had frozen and stared at the book that was in his hands...

_I set my books down on one of the round, brown tables in the quiet library. I made a move to sit down, but froze when I looked at the Jasper kid. He had a military book clasped in his hands. His dark eyes moved back and forth on the pages._

_I sat down in the chair and looked down at my books. My eyes flickered over to the book again._

_**Should I say something? Esme always tells me it's not such a bad thing to make a friend...**_

_I cleared my throat and raised my head up from looking down at my Math book. His eyes snapped up to mine, and my heart lodged itself into my throat. I cleared my throat again as my face heated a little._

"_You into the military?" I questioned. I was hoping he would say yes. I have always been into the whole military stuff since I was eleven._

_Jasper's eyes looked down at his book, searching for a few seconds before he set it down and nodded._

"_Oh yeah. You into the military? I've always found it really cool," he said with a pretty deep voice for a thirteen year old._

_My whole form relaxed as he actually talked to me._

_**Someone actually talked to me**, I cheered in my head._

"_I don't know how someone couldn't find it interesting..." I ignored the looks Eric and Ben were giving us as we both closed our books and started talking about the military, guns, and different types of bombs._

_I slept pretty easily that night._

I fell back onto my back with a huff. I rubbed the back of my hand on my forehead and grabbed my water as the skin glistened in the sun when I brought it back.

The water was gone in seconds. I welcomed the coolness of the liquid. I relished in the cool feeling of it making its way to my stomach.

"You shouldn't be the one sleeping," I grumbled to Jasper's relaxed, sleeping face. I lazily grabbed the hammer and returned it back to the shed.

Esme came out the back door as I was making my way back to Jasper.

"I made you lunch, sweetie. Are you almost done?" She said as she looked me up and down. I'm sure my face was flushed and my hair as crazy as always. I pulled at my shirt as it stuck to my chest.

"Actually, I'm all done," I breathed out as I stepped under the shade of the tree that stood beside the shed. Esme's hazel eyes widened for a split second.

"Wow. Thank you so much, Edward. I really appreciate it," she said as she patted my arm. The contact _still_ made me uneasy after almost seven years.

"It wasn't easy," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair without fully thinking about it.

"I'm sure it wasn't," she replied. She waved me inside, but I stopped her with a nod of my head toward where Jasper was sleeping.

"Do you have enough for two? Jasper came over a while ago and is now sleeping." She followed me over to him. I placed a closed fist to my mouth to keep from laughing out. He had fallen over, and his face was mashed into the grass.

Esme placed a hand over her heart and smiled down at him with all her teeth showing.

"He's so cute. I made enough. I'm just going to cut some more watermelon, all right? Wake him up and come in and cool off." She disappeared through the door.

I tugged at the front of my shirt one more time as the sticky sweat made the cotton material stick to me. I placed my hands on my hips and nudged his leg with my foot. His lips twitched and he groaned loudly.

I chuckled and nudged his knee even harder. He jerked up and looked around with squinting eyes.

"Jasper!" I said his name loudly. His eyes completely opened and he looked up at me in confusion. He looked around some more before getting up slowly.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. I don't know why...It's not like you were the one working," I said with a shrug. He laughed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Esme has lunch ready if you want any," I said. Jasper was already walking towards the back door before I finished the sentence.

Again, it's not like he was the one working!

I walked inside and removed my shoes. Jasper was already drinking a glass of milk. A plate of Kraft Dinner sat in front of him. He winked at me as he dug in.

I scowled and rolled my eyes as he chuckled around a forkful of cheesy noodles.

I went up to my room and changed my shirt before going back down to eat. I bit into the watermelon first and almost moaned in pleasure as the juice trickled into my mouth.

Esme and Jasper laughed at me, but I was too absorbed in my watermelon.

Jasper left after strumming a few tunes on my guitar. Esme sat on the end of my bed and listened as he made some music. They tried to get me to sing a song, but I insisted on sleeping. I made my point by burying my face into my pillow and closing my eyes.

My eyes popped open at the sound of the front door opening and closing. I listened with a groggy mind as Esme greeted Carlisle. It was silent for a moment, and I didn't even want to think about what they could be doing by the front door.

"Where's Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask. I could hear the hum of Esme's voice, but not the words that left her mouth. I turned my head so my face wasn't pressed into my pillow. The cooler air felt good on my flushed face. I worked on keeping my eyes open as I tried to listen in on their conversation. I groaned in frustration as all I heard were murmurs.

I finally got up and opened my door quietly. I know, it's rude of me to be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself as I stood at the top of the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme's voices were as clear as fresh water.

"I got a phone call today at work," Carlisle started. I stepped back and watched as Esme followed him past the stairs and into the kitchen where glasses "clanked" together, and water was being poured.

I took cautious steps down the stairs so I could get closer to the kitchen.

_Who called Carlisle?_

"It was Isabella. Bella," Carlisle declared in a...shocked voice? I scrunched my eyebrows together when Esme gasped. I got closer as they started to whisper.

"Bella? She called you?" Esme' voice was low, but happy. She sounded excited.

_Who the hell is Bella?_ I asked myself that over and over again while I waited for Carlisle and Esme to move on with their conversation.

"Yes. Esme...Charlie died on the job. He was shot three times in the stomach. Bella doesn't have anyone else," Carlisle's voice broke.

My eyebrows shot up into my hair when I heard the crack in his voice.

I have _never_ heard Carlisle close to tears before. Never.

_Who the hell is Charlie?_

"What? No...He was shot? Oh, that poor dear." I could hear the tears in Esme's now rough voice. I heard her sniffle.

There was an eerie silence as Esme sniffled. I was sure Carlisle was holding her in his arms now.

I cocked my head and crossed my arms as Esme gasped once again. I took another step down the stairs, getting even closer to the kitchen.

"That means she's going to move in with us!" Esme's voice was cheery once again.

I stepped back and held my breath as I almost tripped on the steps.

_Moving in?!_

_With **us**?!_


	3. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS SADLY DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO THE VERY TALENTED AND AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Please review and I'll have the next chapter up Saturday. Your reviews keep me going! Seriously!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

* * *

**Explanations**

* * *

"I talked to her about that already. She said she would be here in Chicago at about seven tomorrow evening. She can take the guest bedroom," Carlisle said. His voice was perfectly fine now.

"I need to go out and buy some things for her tomorrow. Why didn't you call me and tell me this?" Esme asked. I could hear her walking around as I placed my hand on the wall.

My heart was flying like a hummingbird. I looked back as I went up the stairs. I didn't need to trip on them and have Carlisle and Esme catch me listening in on their conversation.

My throat was tight again.

I closed my door as quietly as possible behind me. I fell back into my desk chair and stared down at my bare feet.

Who was Bella? Charlie?

Why would she be moving in? How is she tied to Carlisle and Esme? Why haven't I heard of her before?

Why haven't I heard of Charlie before?

She would be here tomorrow.

_Tomorrow_.

I leaned forwards and raked my long fingers through my hair. I looked out my window and frowned at the setting sun. The time that she should be here was getting closer.

Another day gone where Carlisle and Esme kept this from me, too.

Is she a step cousin? Is Charlie a step uncle? Another step cousin?

I roughly grabbed my phone from my night stand and turned it on. I had two texts from Jasper. I dialed his number and shook my leg impatiently as it rang in my ear.

"Edward? What do you need?"

"Jasper...Can I come over to your place tomorrow? I'll bring my guitar..." I walked over to my bed and sat down on the end of it. I gripped my knee as I waited for his answer. I heard shuffling and paper crinkling on the other end.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong," he said with puzzlement. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't even want to talk about it with him.

I wanted to talk about it with Carlisle and Esme!

"Look, can I or can't I? I'm kinda...busy," I lied. I stood up and started pacing my room. I tightened my hand around my phone as footsteps approached my room.

"Uh...Yeah, sure. My parents are going out anyway-" I ended the call and slid the small device into my pocket just as there was a knock on my door. I sat back down in my desk chair and opened a random book.

"Come in."

Carlisle stood in the doorway in a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt. I leaned back in the chair and rested the book down into my lap.

"Hey," I got out. I forced a smile.

_Who's Bella? Who's Charlie?_ My earlier thoughts came back full swing.

"Esme's preparing supper at the moment. So, how was the fence? Was it pretty easy?" He asked. He suddenly laughed and ran a hand through his pale blond hair, "I heard Jasper was the one to fall asleep."

I nodded with a tight smile. He gave me an uncanny look before nodding, and backing up with the door knob still in his hand. I relaxed once the door was shut.

_Who's Bella?_ I asked again as I discarded the book back onto my desk.

_Why would she come here? Why would she move in here?_ I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand roughly.

It was silent as we ate. I easily noticed the subtle glances that Esme and Carlisle were giving each other. Or what they thought was subtle.

I was filled with vexation as they ate without saying anything. I knew they were going to tell me sooner or later. The way they looked at each other gave them away.

It was just so annoying how they kept silent. I didn't want to be the one to bring it up and explain to them that I had listened in on their conversation.

I set my fork down louder than I really had to. I leaned back and crossed my arms and ankles. I looked up at them with a blank face.

Esme looked over and up at Carlisle.

"Well, it's obvious you guys aren't going to talk about it or bring it up, so I will. Who's Bella? Who the hell is Charlie?" I flickered my eyes back and forth between Carlisle and Esme. Esme stared into my eyes with a small smile. Carlisle was looking down at his plate of food.

"Why is she moving _here_?" I planted my hands flat down on the table and leaned forwards with my lips pressed into a hard line. My heart was beating hard in my chest.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation, but I was curious..." I said. And I really was sorry.

"We were going to tell you, Edward," Esme said sincerely. I looked to Carlisle for a confirmation, and he nodded to me with a sad smile. He grabbed Esme's hand into his.

I still don't understand how people can do that...

"Who's Bella, and why will she be moving here? Who's Charlie? Is that her father?" I asked all the questions, and Carlisle held his hand up. Authority seeped from his form.

"Edward, can you just try and stay open minded for us please?" He asked desperately. His voice was soft, but was trying to get the point across to me.

"Yeah, I can do that." I just wanted answers.

"Esme and I are Bella Swan's godparents. We've known her since the moment she was born," he explained.

"How old is she?" If she's over eighteen, then she can get a job and move into an apartment or something!

"She's the same age as you. Seventeen," Esme added in. She was quiet after that as Carlisle squeezed her hand with a small smile.

Damn. I was hoping eighteen or nineteen...

"Son, she has to move here because she doesn't have anyone else. Char-" Carlisle stopped and rested his forehead into his free hand. Esme's eyes teared up as she gripped his hand and bicep with her other hand, "Charlie was her father...And a very close friend of ours. I'm sure you know he was shot," he said as he raised his head and looked at me with blurry blue eyes.

My throat tightened up to see Carlisle and Esme so...emotional.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Charlie and Bella?" I asked weakly. I mean...being godparents is kind of important, right?

"We never had a reason to. The last time we saw Bella and Charlie was five years ago," Carlisle said. I leaned back again in my chair and raised an eyebrow.

I would have been thirteen...Wouldn't I have known if they had gone somewhere to visit them?

"You did?"

"Yes, but we didn't think it was time for you to be going places. You were still in therapy, remember?"

Oh yeah, therapy. I needed that from when I was eleven, and all the way up to fourteen. I must have stayed with Esme's parents...I obviously don't really remember.

"Where does Bella live?" It must be quite a distant if Carlisle and Esme didn't visit again for five years. I instantly thought of New York or California.

"Forks, Washington," Esme piped up again. I ran a hand through my hair again as I listened closely.

"What about Charlie? Wouldn't you have been invited to his funeral?"

"He only died a day ago. Charlie's said many times that when he dies, he doesn't want to have a funeral. He wants to be cremated and that's it," Carlisle said sadly. It was clear in his voice and face that he wanted to have a funeral for Charlie. To see him one last time.

I was nodding slowly without thinking about it.

"What about her mother? Doesn't she have a mother?"

"No...Uh...She died while giving birth to Isabella," Carlisle said again. New tears welled up in both of their eyes. I looked down at my lap.

She has no one.

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

Wow...

"Charlie and Renee didn't have siblings." Obviously Renee was Bella's mother. I'm sure my eyes were wide as I stared at them.

She has no other family. My hands tightened into fists. How unfair is that?!

"His loss must be weighting down heavily on her," I mumbled absent-mindedly. She must feel pretty lost knowing she only has Carlisle and Esme now. They have a lot on their shoulders for being twenty-five and twenty-eight as well.

"She was in tears when I picked up." I instantly felt bad as those words left Carlisle's mouth. Man, what must be going through her head right now.

"I'm gonna go up to my room and read or something...Thanks for supper, Esme." I pushed the chair back and got up with my plate. I rinsed it off and left it in the sink before loping off to the stairs. I took them two at a time.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket instantly as I closed my door behind me. I walked around my room as the ringing blared off in my ear.

Jasper picked up on the third ring.

"You going to hang up again?"

"No. Sorry about that...I was in a hurry. I can still come over tomorrow, right? I mean, it would be fine if I can't." No it wouldn't.  
"Yeah, I already told you that! My parents are going out for some alone time...It's weird." I chuckled as I imagined Jasper sticking his tongue out on the other end in disgust. He found affection weird and gross almost as much as I did.

"Just curious. Why are you coming over? You almost never do," he said.

"Can I just tell you tomorrow? It will be much easier than," I replied. It was silent for a minute or two before I heard a sigh.

"Yeah, all right. You sure you're okay, though?"

"Yeah, Jasper, I'm fine. I'll text you tomorrow before I head over," I confirmed. I opened my window and climbed up onto the roof as the orange sun set in front of me. The little clouds around were a dark pink. Almost purple.

"See you then."

"Bye." I replaced it back into my pocket as I brought my knees closer to my chest. I rested my arms on my bare knees and enjoyed the now gentle breeze.

I was still debating whether I wanted Bella to move in or not. I honesty didn't want another person in the house. Especially a girl.

She'll fuss about her hair and talk about her makeup. She'll almost be in tears when she chips or breaks a nail. I could already see it.

Tall, blond, blue eyes, and fake breasts.

Ew.

I shook my head and rubbed a hand down my face. I hope she doesn't talk a lot...I would kind of hate to tell her to shut up. And I _really_ hope she doesn't like hugs and stuff like that.

I don't _do_ hugs and stuff like that...

I slowly lowered myself down on the roof until I was laying on my back. I closed my eyes and tucked my hands behind my head with a sigh.

A content sigh.

_I came running in from the backyard with my hand bleeding. I tried to keep the blood from falling on the carpet as I ran through the living room._

_I grunted as my foot caught on the leg of the coffee table. My hands shot out to catch myself before I injured myself even more._

_Ice cold fear shot through me as I got on my knees and lifted my one bloody hand. The thick, crimson liquid stood out on the off white carpet._

_I hurried to the kitchen with gasping breaths. I turned the tap on and placed my hand under the cold water. I hissed through my teeth as it stung for a few seconds._

_I placed paper towel to my hand and took tentative steps back into the living room. I looked down at the red splotch with absolute dread._

_Dad's going to lose it. Oh, god!_

"_Edward?"_

_I spun around, and my shoulders slumped when Mom looked down at me. Her green eyes were wide as she stepped around me to look down at the carpet. Her shoulders tensed. Her whole body tensed._

"_Elizabeth? Edward?" My father's voice sounded even more terrifying as I thought of how much trouble I was going to be in._

_Stupid stick. Stupid tree!_

_I moved closer to my mom as he walked in from the basement. He narrowed his eyes at Mom before moving them down to me. His pale blue eyes were questioning. They were so blue, they almost looked white in any type of light._

_He looked down near our feet, and the vein in his forehead was already pulsing out. He slowly walked towards us. Mom gripped my shoulder and pulled me back against her chest. She moved in front of me when he got closer. _

_She was shaking._

_My mom and I both cried out in surprise as he grabbed her arm and waist. He pulled her to him, and their lips brushed as he looked down into her petrified eyes. He menacingly moved his mouth to her ear and whispered some things._

_I took a step back._

_My brows knitted together as her face heated up to a dark red. Dad smirked and roughly pushed her down on the couch before coming back towards me._

_His foot met my ribs with great force._

"God dammit!" I called out as I woke up and met the black sky with small twinkling stars.


End file.
